nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Wii Sports Resort
Wii Sports Resort is a Wii sequel to the launch title Wii Sports. It comes packaged with the Wii MotionPlus accessory, that allows the Wii Remote to capture more complex motions than before. For this particular game, it is a requirement. There are a total of 12 minigames to be included in the package, more then twice the amount of the orginal. All of the games take place on Wuhu Island. Games Power Cruiser In this game you hold the Wii Remote and Nunchuck as if you were grasping the handles of a jetski. You perform the same motions as you would in a real jetski as well. In the game your goal is to get through the goals before time runs out. This is one of the few games that requires the use of the Nunchuck. You'll tilt the two controllers in order to go in the corresponding direction. The director of Wii Sports Resort, Katsuya Eguchi, was the man who also headed the Nintendo 64 video game Wave Race 64. In an interview he claimed that Power Cruiser is more expansive than the Nintendo 64 classic. When questioned in 2008 if there would ever be another Wave Race game, Shigeru Miyamoto explained that he felt the power cruiser game in Resort would appeal to a much broader audience. Disc Golf In this game similar to Frolf, you will either toss your disc so that your dog can catch it, or play a full game of frisbee golf with eighteen holes. Before you toss your in-game frisbee, you'll have to aim it so that it'll fall in the circle. You can twist your arm so that it'll twist the disc in the game. Once the frisbee is unleashed, the dog will follow it. If the disc starts to fall in the circle, the dog will jump up and catch it. Interestingly, the dog featured in this game was the dog that would accompany you occasionally in the Wii game Wii Fit. This game was one of the three events that were revealed during Nintendo's E3 2008 press conference, while a year later Nintendo announced that a full frisbee golf game would also be contained within the title, similar to the mode featured in Tiger Woods PGA Tour 10 (which also made use of Wii MotionPlus). Sword Play Ever since the Wii Remote was first revealed, players have been wanted to simulate a real, 1:1 sword game, though were unable to because of the controller's inability to perform 1:1. With the Wii MotionPlus, however, the developers have managed to replicate it nearly flawlessly, and thus implemented a sword game in Wii Sports Resort. You'll play as one of your Mii characters and either go against another Mii or chop down virtual wood via the Wii Remote. The goal is to win two times. If each character wins once, then it'll go to sudden death mode where you'll be on a smaller platform. It should be noted that before every match you'll have to calibrate your Wii Remote. Golf The golf game features more holes than the golf game from Wii Sports, and has added Wii MotionPlus functionality. The course will have 18 holes. Table Tennis This game is similar to the Wii Sports tennis game and Wii Play's table tennis title, but with added Wii MotionPlus control. The onscreen Mii will automatically go towards the ping pong ball but it'll be the players job to hit it in the right direction so that it heads back to the player on the opposing side of the table. The mode was revealed prior to E3 2009 on Nintendo's Japanese website via a video that also showcased golf. While you're playing, spectators will watch in the background. A pool is stationed behind the table that serves no significant purpose. Basketball Try to acquire more points than your opponents by shooting upwards with the Wii Remote. Archery Aim with the Wii Remote and pull back with the nunchuck. After releasing your finger the bow will be released. The goal is to get in the center of the target. This is one of the few games that make use of both controllers. In the game, you'll hold the Wii Remote with your less dominant hand (for example, if you're right handed you'll hold the Wii Remote in your left). Because of this, it may be a challenge to get used to. You'll have to keep your hand completely still when you've aimed with the Wii Remote, and before you let loose you also have to consider the speed and direction that the wind is blowing in. This even was confirmed during Nintendo's E3 2009 press conference, and was one of the games that was demonstrated. An Easter Egg can be found in the archery game. When aiming, you can aim the camera upwards and find a melon at the top of a cliff in the background far away. If you aim appropriately, you'll be able to hit the melon, though doing so will prove to be extremely challenging. Cycling In cycling you'll be pitted against thirty other people and race around the island. In this mode you'll move the Wii Remote and Nunchuck up and down, alternating between the two to simulate pedaling. You can steer where your cyclist is going by changing the direction of the Wii Remote. Going behind another cyclist and staying there for a short duration will cause your character to drift, which will make him or her go faster (such as in the Mario Kart series). Moving the two remotes too fast will cause your character to tire out. Bowling The bowling mode is basically the same game that was featured in the original Wii Sports with added precision. The unlockable mini-games that were contained with in the original also come back, but this time you don't need to unlock them. One alteration to the game is the 100 pin mode. Instead of just trying to knock down 100 pins once, you can play an entire game where each round has you trying to knock down 100 pins. In this mode you can have a total score of 3,000. Canoeing Wakeboarding In this mode you'll be pulled by a boat on the ocean, and hold the Wii Remote in its classic position (a la Super Paper Mario, Wario Land: The Shake Dimension). You can twist the Wii Remote left and right in order to go in that direction and move the controller in variety of directions to get points when lifted in the air. The game was first revealed at E3 in 2009. Air Sports This is basically the tech demo that was lauded when Nintendo first showcased the Wii at E3 in 2006. Considered the successor to Pilotwings 64, you partake in a sightseeing challenge and will hold the Wii Remote as you would a paper plane. The skydiving portion of the game only takes place in the beginning and is not considered one of the title's twelve games. Nintendo describes it as the perfect start to a great game. You'll control your skydiver using the Wii Remote and change is position accordingly by moving the controller. Eventually a whole cast of other Miis will join you, and you will eventually have to deploy your parachute at just the right moment. Development The game was announced during Nintendo's E3 2008 press conference. The Wii MotionPlus device was announced a day earlier, which caused many people on the internet to speculate on which game the device would initially use. After the press conference, the designers confirmed that they hope to have a total of 10 games in Wii Sports Resort. Game producer Katsuya Eguchi claimed during the event that the jet ski game would be more in-depth than the Nintendo 64 hit title Wave Race 64 - which he directed. Category: Wii games Category: 2009 video games Category: Sequels Category: Sports games Category:Upcoming Games Category:Wii MotionPlus games